Secrets
by Blaire Nightshade
Summary: She was not Molly Hooper...she never was. She was 009, a top agent at MI6 who was tasked with bringing down James Moriarty. Falling in love with Sherlock Holmes however, was never part of the mission. James Bond-verse.


**I really should NOT be publishing yet another story. But I really can't help myself. If any of you read my other stories _Monsters and Men_ and _the Story of Us_ , I swear I have not given up on them...my muse has simply taken me in a few different directions. **

**Any ways, this will probably be a short story...no more than ten chapters at this point I'd say. to be honest, I haven't written anything past this prologue! Gah, what am I doing?!**

 **So this is the basic premise of the story: Molly Hooper is actually an undercover agent for MI6 known as 009 (yes this is a crossover with James Bond). She is tracking members of SPECTRE, a massive global terrorist group whom James Moriarty is a leading member. Along the way she meets Sherlock Holmes and develops genuine feelings for him.**

 **This prologue is set prior to A Study in Pink, and before Skyfall.**

 **I own neither Sherlock or James Bond...I just like to throw different plots and characters in a mixing pot and see what comes out :)**

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Mum?" Special agent 009 asked as she walked into M's office and sat down in the chair in front of the Chief's desk.

009 noticed a balding gentlemen standing off to the side, his back was to her and he was gazing out of the open window.

"009 I'd like to introduce you to Mycroft Holmes," M said, cutting straight to the point as she always did.

009 got right back to her feet again and extended her palm towards the man who had turned around at M's introduction.

"It is a pleasure Miss…" Mr. Holmes trailed on, obviously wanting to know her given name and not her code number.

"Mr. Holmes I worked quite hard to be elevated to double oh status, if you don't mind '009' will do just fine." 009 smiled as she shook his hand, indicating that she wasn't trying to be a hardass about it, but nevertheless remained serious about being called by her codename.

It had become a bit of a running gag amongst MI6, few people even knew her true name. Every time she went out on a mission she used a different alias, so it was impossible to decipher her birth name. After being elevated to 'Double Oh' status, all birth records were essentially purged from the public. Her old name had died when she was accepted into the program, and 009 had been born.

"We have an assignment for you, 009." M said as she pulled a stack of files out of her filing cabinet and dropped them onto the table in front of 009.

She leaned forward and grabbed the first folder from the pile. She opened up the manila folder and brisked through the various papers.

"Who is…Molly Hooper?" 009 asked in confusion as she looked up between Mr. Holmes and M.

"You are," Mr. Holmes smiled with fake politeness, "You are to be going undercover as a specialist registrar in the morgue at St. Bartholomew's Hospital."

009 bit her lip in confusion, "A registrar? I'm going to be working at a morgue?"

M sighed, 009 was one of her best field agents…second behind Bond himself. There was no doubt that 009 was a little disappointed in the fact that she was going to be undercover as a morgue technician for an unspecified amount of time.

"We have reason to believe that one of the leading members of SPECTRE is employed there."

"You mean Moriarty?" 009 asked, suddenly interested in this case.

M nodded as Mr. Holmes answered her questions, "SPECTRE is the largest criminal syndicate and terrorist organization on the face of the Earth. No matter how small a lead we get, we must find where it goes. That is where you will come in 009."

She nodded, SPECTRE had been around almost as long as M had…which was a very long time. Their connections ran deep, and they kept very tight tabs on their members. All MI6 had to go off of was a name…Moriarty.

A name that hopefully, this Molly Hooper persona…could put a face to.

oOoOo

"Welcome to St. Barts," A kindly gentlemen greeted her before giving her the tour of the hospital. A tour which included various dates, events, and changes the hospital had over the years.

The man, Mike Stamford, was actually a professor at the Hospital giving classes to incoming residents, but he also handled the transferring employees (Which this Molly Hooper apparently was).

As 009, she was used to dead bodies…she was the one that usually put cadavers on the slabs in the morgue. But learning how to cut them up and sew them back together was harder than it looked, it took over a year of training before she was able to pass as an acceptable mortician.

"I am most looking forward to working with you Miss Hooper," Mike smiled as the tour finished up. She had various pamphlets and packets tucked under her arm. Tonight was to be spent curled up on her couch, with her new cat Toby as she read through the various protocols and instructions for St. Bart's morticians.

Before she left though, Molly wanted to actually see the place she was going to be working in. Odds were that she would be stationed here quite a long time…and she might as well become acquainted with her work spaces.

Making her way down through the corridors, Molly felt herself shiver as the temperatures became visibly colder.

She couldn't wait to be out of the blasted place!

Molly Hooper gasped as she flipped on the lights and saw a man in a black peacoat laying on one of the metal slabs in the center of the room.

His feet were crossed at the ankles, and his hands were steepled under his chin as if deep in thought. His eyes immediately popped open, and his head tilted to the side to meet her gaze.

Their eyes met for a brief second, and Molly found herself in a state of paralysis as those blue-green eyes held her gaze.

It ended as quickly as it started though, and the man sat up as if a gun went off and ruffled up his dark curls.

"I come down here for one reason!" He shouted in frustration as he hopped off the gurney, it skidding on the ground behind him, "Peace and quiet…"

"I'm s-sorry," Molly accidently stuttered, caught off guard by this man's unexpected outburst.

He stalked forward until they were toe to toe, he leaned forward and glanced up and down, as if surveying her.

"Molly Hooper. Single. Owner of one cat. Lives in flat on the third floor. Had toast and eggs for breakfast. As well as milk- two percent. Parents both deceased, mother followed by father. No siblings. And…" he trailed off as his eyes slanted.

Molly bit her lip as she looked up at him as he continued, "Did I miss anything?"

Other than the fact that she was a highly trained assassin and undercover agent of MI6? "Nope…that pretty much sums it up."

"Damn," he cursed, "I could've sworn there was something else."

A girlish giggle escaped her lips before she could stop herself, "How did you do that?"

She really was intrigued though, all of that was true…the parts of her that were forged by this 'Molly Hooper' identity, as well as the facts that were true…her parents for example.

"Elementary." He smirked as he dug his hands into his pockets and exited out of the morgue leaving her stunned and speechless.

Molly Hooper was speechless…that never would have happened with 009.

Her secret agent alter-ego was quick-witted and had a sharp tongue to rival her friend James Bond. Although, she supposed that here…at St. Barts she was no longer 009, she was Molly Hooper.

Little Mousy Molly Hooper.

It was the perfect cover.

* * *

 **I struggled with the idea of coming up with Molly Hooper's 'real name' so I opted for her just to go by her codename which is 009. I really hope you guys enjoyed this short little prompt! Please let me know what you think, and I'll be jotting down some plotlines and hopefully start getting some chapters underway!**

 **Until next time my friends!**

 **P.S. May the Fourth be with you!**


End file.
